The Story of M
by Tavana
Summary: On Hiatus - After being ignored by Light after too many times Misa becomes fed up! Worried that her status isn't what Light is looking for Misa decides it's time for a drastic change, but just how much does drastic mean when it comes to Amane, Misa?
1. The Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**_Story:_ The Story of M**

_**Summary:** After being ignored by Light after too many times Misa becomes fed up! Worried that her status isn't what Light is looking for Misa decides it's time for a drastic change, but just how much does drastic mean when it comes to Amane, Misa?_

_**Chapter One**_: **The Decision**

It just wasn't fair! Even after Ryuzaki-san finally gave into her demands and took off those silly handcuffs, Light still hung around L more than spending time with her! Wasn't she his girlfriend? Misa was completely at a loss.

Her days mostly consisted of two things now, one being lying around lazily until Mogi decided to come pick her up to take her to work or two that Ryuzaki would address a need for her presence to once again bring up her possibilities of being the second Kira.

The whole thing was ridiculous!

In fact two weeks ago Misa pranced around in a very revealing dress that made the task force gawk at her when she came in. Even the very calm L took his gaze away from the computer screen to get a peek only to nearly choke on his cake and sputter on his loss of air. Misa was sure that she had significantly won the battle but Light didn't even spare a glance to her happy squeals.

Instead he lifted his hand and waved her off telling her to go bother someone else. Misa felt her jaw clench close and teeth gritting as she nodded than reluctantly stalked off for her room in embarrassment.

It didn't make any sense any man would gawk at her, she was a model, actress, and drop dead gorgeous…But not in Light's eyes. Misa sulked for the rest of the week after that; she was practically a wreck everyone could tell but Light. He still ordered her around and his old reassuring kisses were that of just a quick pop on the lips before returning to his work.

What was wrong with her? Why was it the man she loved felt so far away?

"Amane-san," Misa lifted her head to see Ryuzaki-san staring down at her with his right thumb pressed to his lip. "Are you going to eat that?" Misa blinked staring down at her now, semi mashed cake that she was going to eat before her mind got looped in a world of war. Misa picked up the plate by the tip and lifted it weakly to L.

"Have at it." She grumbled tiredly. He took it from her hands but instead of leaving he continued to stare down at her curiously. Misa couldn't stand it when Ryuzaki did this to her. Why did he always have to bother her?

Misa rose from the table, somewhat startling the detective as she got up from her seat and pushed it in back under the table. She glared hotly at L wondering what his problem was but he said nothing just observed her like some scientific experiment. "What is it?!" Misa yelled finally frustrated and Ryuzaki blinked, opening his mouth and then shut it firmly eying her with a smile.

Misa placed both hands on her hips, growling very un-lady like as she leaned over to the cake obsessed detective with a scowl on her lips. "Well, what is your problem Ryuzaki? You keep staring at Misa-Misa and frankly it's annoying!"

L merely took the cake from the plate, swallowed it whole and then set the plate onto the table before glancing back at her to tell her,

"Welcome back." With that he finally excused himself and left her with a blank expression on his face unsure at what the hell he was trying to get out of her. Misa knew one thing though, she absolutely hated Ryuzaki and what bugged her most was that Light too hated Ryuzaki.

It wasn't much that Light hated Ryuzaki that Misa hated it was the fact that he continued and continued to ignore her and spend time with him. It was then with that Misa concluded that the problem wasn't her at all. In fact, Misa now believed that Light was gay.

Sure there was that option that Light could be trying to prove his "innocents" by hanging around L's side but if that was the case then Light-kun was doing it all wrong!

If Light had simply taken her on a couple of dates here and there and then maybe kissed her luxuriously on the lips in public a couple times just maybe L would have already proclaimed Light not guilty!

Misa gaped at her anger; her nails were digging into her skin almost to the point of drawing blood because she was utterly furious at Lights betrayal. Misa let her eyes fall down at the now cleaned off plate and her mind began to plot things she didn't even think she was capable of conjuring. The worst part of it was that Misa was actually agreeing on testing out this little scheme.

The answer to this problem was rather simple – become the attractor, and right now as she made her way down the halls to the main room she noted Lights attention span directed to a certain man she hated the most.

L.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_I know it was short but if you could at least tell me what you think I would appreciate it. Thanks!_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Misunderstandings

_Hey thanks for the reviews! I'm really glad someone took interest in it!_

_**Disclaimer**__: _I do not own Death Note

_**Story**__: _The Story of M

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Chapter Two: **_Misunderstandings

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plan was set into stone once Misa made sure that she finally detach herself from Light's side and now began to study L whenever she could without him knowing of course. When Light and L were busy with the other task force members discussing their next move against Kira Misa crept behind the large group notepad in hand and glanced every minute or so over to L's direction.

At first she wrote down his major appearances such as the way he leaned his back over, or the way he sat. Misa mused over the whole thing wondering if she reached out and tapped his shoulder would L tilt over to the side in the position and fall to the ground. Misa chuckled at the thought earning a series of gazes on her at the interruption.

Misa gulped, Light was irritated, and he was tapping his right hand against his left arm and glaring at her fiercely. Misa couldn't help but give a small chuckle as she reached the back of her head to apologize before running out of the room in fear of her life.

The very next day during lunch where it was just Ryuzaki and herself enjoying a meal in silence, Misa began her own personal investigation once again. This time she studied his eating habits—_disgusting! _Ryuzaki must have been born from a garbage disposal with such abilities. To think she would have to adapt to such measures, she couldn't but – it was for _Light-kun _so she _**must.**_

It would be okay, Misa-Misa reassured herself in her mind, and she would just have to double her weekly exercises. The thought however of Light enjoying someone like Ryuzaki to this caliber—Misa was on the verge of tears. Luckily for her though, she _is_ a professional actor and this was just another hated role that she would have to put down with her other traumatizing performances.

After all not everyone gets to play the parts that they so desired and Misa knew that all too well in the reminder of her very first acting career job. They made her put on a giant horse costume and had her galloping around the stage on her arms and legs making neighing noises –Misa winced, never again would she speak of such things.

Misa shook her head and allowed her gaze to lift carefully back up at the detective. He was in the middle of stacking what seemed to be a giant life-sized muffin tower. Misa's eyes twitched in horror that was until the detective tried to stack his 10th muffin and his hand slipped causing it to fall. The expression on his face was priceless and Misa found her lips twitching into a smile. It was then, that Misa's giggling got her in trouble again.

Ryuzaki's eyes snapped over to hers instantly, she could feel herself sinking back into the chair realizing Ryuzaki did not like being laughed at. She tried her best to calm him down, she was too afraid of what his outbursts were capable of since she had never seen him snap at anyone _ever._ Misa raised a hand giving him a small embarrassed wave while his dark orbs pierced through her soul.

_Ryuzaki-san is scary!_

"Is there a reason as to why you have been following me around lately Amane-san?"

Misa let out a startled gasp, so he had seen her tailing him from behind and she thought all this time she had become a real life undercover agent.

_What a bummer!_ Misa began to pout now she would never impress Light. Across from her the detective continued to stare at her waiting for an answer, but Misa would not let him know the truth. She couldn't lose Light-kun to L anyways!

Misa just stared back at him in a fighting glare she would beat him in a stare down at least! However L didn't understand her need to give him the silent question after all he was merely curious at her strange behavior. He never said he didn't like it, he just hadn't expected Misa to be chasing him over Light-kun unless…His mouth opened wide to an 'o' shape and he stared at her with wide eyes. "Could it be you're attracted to me?"

He watched the blood drain from Misa's face as she gaped at L like he was insane. L sighed, so much for that guess. However he couldn't help the hidden smirk on his lips when he watched Misa sputter in shock at his accusation.

"O-Of course not—Ryuzaki-san is way to unique for Misa's tastes!" Misa roared loudly, slamming her hands to the desk and breathing heavily. "M-Misa only cares for her Light-kun!" She whined, not liking the way Ryuzaki was acting towards her.

L merely hummed in reply and asked her if she was sure about that? Misa continued to stammer under his intense gaze—_that jerk! He is making fun of you!_ Her mind screamed, _after all he knows Light likes him more than you! _Misa could feel her palms at the edge of the table ready to flip it over and crush the detective had he continued to anger her.

However when her gaze dared to meet his again she watched as he flipped through another page in what seemed to be a little red notebook that strangely looked like hers. Misa reached for her at the table to see it was missing. Misa panicked, had she dropped it?!

Misa looked under the table and it didn't seem to be anywhere, maybe L knew, after all he had one of his own. Misa mind clicked that very second, _Oh my god!_ Misa practically threw herself on the table arms outstretched, sliding over and on top of L.

L never knew what hit him, until that was he opened his eyes to see a female's chest pressed against his face. His face flushed instantly unsure what to do while Misa didn't seem to care after all she was still wiggling her arm to the book which was just over his head. L swallowed, Misa was practically straddling him, and luckily she stopped her movements, sitting on top of him on his stomach holding her precious notepad to her cheek.

"A-Amane-san," L stammered out with redden cheeks, Misa wacked him on the head with her book.

"I can't believe you tried to read my notepad!" Misa yelled angrily, "It's rude you know!" Misa huffed, crossing her hands over her chest, the notepad gripped firmly in her right hand. L swallowed again, this was rather new to him to have a female on top of him in such a fashion. He had never encountered quite a situation like this before and with the way Misa was now he was unsure how to get out of this alive—so why not just die happy?

"Amane-san I would not have taken it if you had not have been following me around. It makes me wonder if you are trying to find out any secrets I have so you can deliver them to Light-kun." Misa's eyes narrowed into slits, again with the Kira subject! That's all L ever thought of and his damn paranoia's were somehow distancing Light from her! "_But," _L suddenly detracted making her pause before wanting to rip his throat out. "But now I see you just have a sudden fascination towards me."

"F-f-fascination—"Misa echoed in shock, feeling her arms drop to her sides. L found his strength and lifted himself up the best way he could to face her with his arms balancing him up. "W-what—?" Misa gaped again, now taking in exactly how she was positioned on top of the detective. His chair had been cast aside laid to waste and she was straddling L… If Misa was capable of foaming from the mouth, this was what she would be doing. However since she wasn't capable, her mouth hung open at the awkwardness.

L's mouth curled in amusement, he could see from her words she was trying to depict him or something of the sort. Yet as she continued to take notes of him she developed a certain attraction. Maybe Misa couldn't see it, but after reading that one small sentence, he found himself grinning and in that moment of loss thought, Misa tackled him now putting them in this welcoming position.

"So you think my eyes make me look mysterious and handsome hmm?" Misa face flushed a deep tomato than, she didn't write that did she? No, she couldn't have possibly scribbled such words! They were unheard of!

L watched as the blonde reached for the notepad and began flipping through the pages swiftly until finally she reached the page, and froze up like a statue. L hummed again starting to like getting a rise from the now distressed Amane, Misa. "This—"Misa began turning it to face him and pointed her hands at the sentence. "Is when I was thinking of Light not you!"

"Misa what's all the commotion in here—" Misa's face twisted into dismay when she looked up to see Light staring down at the two with a very vacant expression.

"Good to see you again Light-kun." L stated politely and Misa growled at his idiotic reply, Light would take things the wrong way! She would never go after a gay guy! Light took a deep breath and crossed the room heading for the kitchen with a sigh.

Misa immediately sprang up to run to Light's side with a cry and Light's murmuring breath of telling her he didn't care followed afterwards.

L brushed himself off, and picked up his chair soundlessly and went back to his stacking muffin tower with a very small smile gracing his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Light-kun—!" Misa-Misa cried out for maybe the 30th time and Light groaned on her need to skip behind him with each step. Those blonde locks bouncing in the air with each step as she attempted time and time again to loop her right arm around his left. Light always avoided it however, he wasn't the affectionate person that Misa believed him to be. "Wait—!"

Light rolled his eyes coming to a halt letting the blonde crash into him and then a thud of her falling to her behind with a loud thump. "Ouch…" Misa grumbled, but quickly smiled at noticing Light had stopped to let her speak finally.

His eyes scanned hers and she could feel butterflies in her stomach as she grinned up at him blissfully reaching a hand out to him in hoping he would pull her up but he didn't. With a frown, Misa's hands fell back to her side scratching the carpet floor underneath her. _He must be furious at me!_ Misa stumbled back up on her feet ready to apologize. "Light about before Misa was only trying to—"

"Save it," Light interrupted her. Misa held the notepad pressed to her chest, fear written all over her face, "I don't want to hear about it Misa," Light lifted his right hand and stroke her cheek softly making her heat melt at the long forgotten warmth. "Just do one thing for me…" Misa's eyes lit up immediately.

"Yes anything!" Misa chirped happily, closing her eyes with a soft pleasant hum as Light's hands dropped to her chin. She felt Light pull her close but then yelped at the pressured clutch on her jaw. Her eyes opened to see Light's enraged gaze bearing into her timid ones.

"Stay away from L. Let me handle him." His words were filled with venom and he shoved her away from him letting her fall back on her behind down onto what before felt like carpet to a frozen surface. Light took a step toward her, hand opened wide in a way Misa had seen many times before that lead to a slap but it never came. Lights hands were back on her chin. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes…"Misa stumbled out, and Light nodded pecking her gently on the lips.

"I'm glad you see it my way." With that he turned his back on her leaving her in a terrified wreck. Misa looked down at her hands they were quivering in fright holding onto the notepad tightly.

"He must…Really really like L…"Misa muttered, feeling her eyes glaze over. She just watched what she thought was her boyfriend turn into a jealous ex-girlfriend. Light even told her to stay away from L and that he would personally _handle_ him. The very thought of Light and L making out dared to cross her mind at that point. Misa felt her mouth open and it was then a sharp scream escalated through the hallways before she conked out cold in despair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. The Break In

_Update number three – !_

_**Disclaimer**__: _I do not own Death Note

_**Story**__: _The Story of M

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Chapter Three: **_The Break in

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bombshell reaction was not something Misa had anticipated; luckily she had not gone lying on the ground for the rest of the day after all she wasn't too far off from the kitchen halls. Her savior being Matsuda brought her back to her room and laid her to bed. When she woke up confused, it was Rem who told her where she was and how she got there.

Misa felt stupid by the entire thing especially now that Rem was once again lecturing her on forgetting about Light as he was no good for her. Misa shushed her Shinigami, not because she rejected Rem's advice, but rather because she had begun reviewing her notes with an evil glimmer in her eyes.

Yes—it would all fall into place, now all she needed was to fit the disguise and she knew just what to do.

XXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later Misa head downstairs via elevator wearing a casual blue tank top and Capri shorts. Around strapped to her shoulder was her velvet purse and inside a very ready to use credit card. Misa was about to go outside and call a cab that was until Light's father blocked her exit.

He gave her a stern look like always as she knew he was still somewhat in disapproval of her and Light being together.

"Excuse me," Misa said politely waiting for Light's father to move out of the way. "Misa-Misa wants to go shopping."

Yagami Soichiro however let his right hand fall to her shoulder and whirled her around to face back toward the elevator door.

"Sorry Misa-san but L has specifically asked to not let anyone go anywhere at night." She could hear the silent, '_Especially not you_,' after in her head and it absolutely infuriated her. Misa didn't even bother to ask why; gaze blazing as she grumbled and high heels clanked very loudly as she stomped back over to the elevator holding the button down while her teeth grit about. L must have figured out that she was going to buy clothing to match his identity.

Misa felt herself calm down at the thought, a thin smile growing on her lips. When she stepped inside the elevator she finally broke out into a fit of laughter. She at least managed to push the button to the floor she wanted before crumbling to her knees in her fits of giggles.

Yes, L found out, and now he was scared so to prevent her from taking Light, he ordered the task force to block her escape._ Smart, very smart_, Misa had to admit in the back of her mind. After all her opponent was not some idiot that randomly threw themselves on Light, Misa had to remind herself, she was dealing with a genius.

"Misa can be just as smart as L can be." Misa whispered as got back on her feet eyes sparkling devilishly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out that extra hairpin she was debating to use during her little shopping adventure.

If L would not let her leave to buy her own set of clothing than Misa would just have to improvise. Sure it was desperate and she would probably smell like him but, _Light-kun likes his smell right_? Misa grumbled again at the thought. _Oh well, at least at this rate, Misa-Misa will get double the attention from Light-kun! She'll show Light that a female version of Ryuzaki is much prettier than a male version of Ryuzaki! _Misa silently raised a hand to her mouth laughing in pleasure. With that Misa hoped that she could redeem Light's arrow straight and then she could stand on top of L's weeping body in victory. _Misa-Misa is so brilliant!_

XXXXXXXXX

When Misa reached L's door she found it to be locked so she lightly knocked at it calling out Ryuzaki's name very sweetly and innocently but no one replied. Her bangs seemed to fall over her eyes then and a giant grin spread across her face, victory. Misa's right hand fell to the door of the knob while her left hand reached into her Capri shorts and pulled out the hairpin. It was only a matter of time now.

She began to pick the lock, it was extremely harder than she thought it would be and she wasn't very patient on that matter. A couple of minutes passed by and Misa was about ready to stand up and try to kick the door down, but Misa reminded herself that L could hear it and come running than never let her get some of his clothing.

So Misa kept on with picking and twisting at the door knob and she told herself she would commit herself to doing this. It was for _Light-kun_ after all.

"What are you doing?" A curious voice came, and Misa brushed it off, she had no time to talk with anybody. She had to get into that room! "What are you trying to accomplish Amane-san?" Misa twitched at the voice, couldn't they see she was busy! Why the heck are they bothering her?

"What do you think Misa-Misa is doing?" Misa snapped with a huff as she turned the hairpin a bit trying to hear for a click but nothing, "Misa-Misa is trying to break into L's room!"

"I can see that." The voice replied and she smiled, _Good now leave me alone. _"But may I ask what's so important that you need in _my_ room?"

"Your room," Misa echoed a bit confused until she stopped her progress and glanced up to see the detective staring down at her curiously. Misa's face whirled toward the door knob which had a hairpin sticking out of it and she blushed being caught at the scene of the crime. Inside her mind little Misa-Misa's were running around in circles screaming and Misa could only bring herself to quickly grabbing the hairpin, pulling it out of the door, and back into her pants pocket. It was too late though, she knew it and it was "very funny" that he was acting ignorant as to why she was here. "Jerk…" The word slipped off her tongue as she got back up on her feet.

"Pardon, how am I the jerk in this? I believe you are the one trespassing here Amane-san." Misa gave him a glare, placing her hands on her hips. The nerve this guy had, Misa really hated him.

"Don't play _stupid_ Ryuzaki-san, it doesn't suit you. You know well why Misa-Misa is here."

Was she mocking him? L always knew Misa had an attitude problem but he didn't think she would be so catty especially when he really had no idea what she was talking about.

Misa squint her eyes at him observing the detectives actions. He seemed rather bored at her fussing and that made Misa wonder if he was actually was innocent.

"You are trying to break into my room because you're the second Kira." L declared because that was the only answer he could reasonably find.

"No, that's not it!" Misa shouted stomping her foot on the ground. How she wished she could slam her heel upon his shoe. "Misa-Misa just wants to _barrow _something." She hinted, expecting for him to than reject the idea of letting her into his room so she could out beat him in a chance to get close to her precious Light-kun.

"Barrow," L echoed her, what could he possibly have in his room that she needs? He wasn't stupid; he didn't hide his information in his room. The only thing that was truly valuable to him was his laptop that was still sitting in his room. "You want to barrow something…?"

"_**Yes**_," Misa replied aspirated. "Now will you please let Misa-Misa in or does she have to resort to kicking down the door?" Misa questioned with a serious tone. The detective lifted his right thumb and nibbled on it curiously, unsure what to do, but if he was there he could watch her right? Besides, he wouldn't let her escape with anything that belonged to him without his consult.

"No no, I'll open it." Ryuzaki muttered, grabbing his keys and unlocked the door. He pushed it open gently and walked in first turning on the light and then like a gentleman would do he held the door for her.

Misa didn't understand why she suddenly felt so nervous; her heart was now beating at extreme heights. It was the same feeling she had felt when Light took her to his room but instead of that giddy feeling she had before she suddenly wanted to run away and be done with the plan all together.

_Come on Misa-Misa it's only L's room, it's not like he's a super pervert or anything…_ Misa's mouth was twitching by then and she lifted her hand to say goodbye before turning heel in the opposite direction. _What are you doing Misa-Misa? Get back there, this is for __**Light-kun**__ do not let that pervert scare you off! He's gay remember! GAY!_ Misa whipped herself back around in an instant, hands outstretched and foot prepared to stop L from closing the door, which she did barely to the point where she slid through face first on the ground and L had to admire her determination over something so simple.

L closed the door behind them wanting to avoid any confrontations from a passing task force member. By the time he turned to stare back down at the fallen blonde she had already scrambled up and was busy going through his drawer. He felt his eyes widen at the sight, she was holding a pair of his underwear and looking at him curiously.

"Do you think Light would like it if I wear this too?"

L's brain seemed to cease functioning then.

XXXXXXXX


	4. Fighting

_Number 4 update!_

_**Disclaimer**__: _I do not own Death Note

_**Story**__: _The Story of M

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Chapter Four:**_ Fighting

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think Light would like it if I wear this too?"

That question made L feel paralyzed, why in the world would she want to wear that for Light-kun? Misa stared down at the little white undergarments in her hand and tugged on it bringing it down to her sides trying to imagine herself fitting into it.

L shook his head snapping out of the horrible image and made his way over to the clueless blonde wondering if she should try it on.

"I think you would be more suitable to Light-kun in your own clothes." L muttered, taking his hand out with a small flush on his face waiting for her to hand his underwear back over to him. Misa felt her heart skip at the sentence, for some reason she wanted to throw herself onto L that moment and kiss him for accepting who she is but she quickly deserted the idea feeling incredibly stupid.

_L is gay remember?_ Her mind hissed,_ he's just saying nice things to get you away from Light-kun! He is the enemy! _

"But…"Misa spoke out loud making L blink at her in confusion but in a matter of seconds his underwear hit his face and Misa was fuming. "It was too big for Misa-Misa anyways!" Misa yelled, and she stomped away from the drawer not even bothering to close it.

L gave a heavy sigh, not understanding women one bit as he pulled the article of clothing away from his face. "Plus Misa-Misa can't wait to tell L how weird you are," Misa snickered, "Who _folds_ their underwear anyways?"

Why would she want to tell Light-kun something so silly? If Light-kun was Kira, L doubted that the boy would want to hear how L folded his clothing of all things.

"I do Amane-san." A bundle of giggles followed behind, "It's called organization and I doubt you would know what that means." L finally replied spitefully, the blonde was finally managing to get on his nerves. A loud, 'humph,' came soon after.

"Misa-Misa, is not stupid _L-san_ so don't you dare suggest that_."_ Misa spat not facing him as she opened his closet, eyes a gleaming red.

For some reason she actually made him wince at one of her fiery proclamations, perhaps it was because rather than Ryuzaki-san she actually hit his name with her words without knowing. L placed his underwear into the drawer, unfolded, and closed it very softly not wanting another snap from the blonde.

L knew really shouldn't be making her so irritated even though she was picking him apart—After all he still needed to see what exactly she needed to get from his room. Misa was visibly just distracting him with all this nonsense.

Misa was shifting through his clothing rack, every outfit was a replica of the rest. It gave her some comforting at least to know that L did change clothing, they just, all looked the same. Misa felt a bead of sweat run down her head. To even have to ditch the idea of changing clothing to keep fresh would soon be a thing of the past with this—Misa held up the plain white t-shit with a scrunched nose. Misa removed the shirt from its iron hanger and placed the hanger back into the closet.

L moved over to Misa's side peering over her shoulder as she flicked her nail over the ticket reading the size. He glanced back up at her, her eyes focused in on the words and finally with a heavy sigh, she flipped it over and he watched her slip his shirt over her head with wide eyes.

Misa managed to tug her hair out from the soft material. She felt like she was wearing an oversized pajama t-shirt. Her eyes drifted to the detective besides her, he looked baffled, and a smile crept to her cheeks then. If she was making a gay guy blush, than she could certainly wheel Light-kun into her little trap.

Misa lifted her right thumb to her lip trying to imitate L and made a humming noise as she moved her face close to his. L's eyes continued to widen, he tried to open his mouth but no words came, she actually silenced him. He couldn't find his voice, it was stuck inside his throat when she licked her thumb and smirked.

"Your days are coming to an end _L-san_." Misa whispered with a deadly purr. She inched toward him, their lips nearly touching and she felt giddy at his nervousness. "I_ will_ win, and you _will _lose." With that she spun away from him, her soft breathing left on his lips as she headed back over to the closet to grab a few pair of jeans.

L felt pretty stumped, his heart was beating like a drum at the sudden closeness Misa had presented. The only problem though was that he actually was shivering a bit too, while the view was that of a goddess, the way she spoke was filled with acid with each beat and a killing intent with every syllable.

The way she was acting, he had seen it before but he couldn't place where. It wasn't like he had ever had a girlfriend before so he couldn't flat out discover of what she wanted from him. He swallowed and dared to approach her again with careful steps. She was muttering to herself as she ripped clothing ruthlessly from each hanger.

"_Light-kun is mine and only mine."_ L tilted his head in wonder, the way she sounded was as if she was jealous, but of whom?

"Misa," L called, she jumped at the voice, L hardly called her by her first name. She looked his way and gave him a hard glare. L shook it off knowing the girl was in a jealous rage, but why would she want his clothing? "Misa, who is trying to take Light-kun from you?" Misa dropped L's clothing at the statement, eyes wide.

"Y-you mean, you, you don't know…?" Misa questioned with a soft stutter. L blinked, placing his hand to his mouth.

"Know what?"

Her vision blurred and Misa began to feel dizzy then. Could it be that her conclusions had merely been assumptions and L really had no idea all this time? "Misa are you alright? You look pale?" He asked worriedly, and she lifted a hand to her head, world spinning.

"You didn't know…"She whispered gripping her head with tears, "_**you didn't know!"**_ He took her hands in his, trying to reason with her as she was becoming a hysterical wreck. He was shouting at her but his words fell on deaf ears.

Misa didn't want to believe it, she didn't know what to think if L didn't know that Light liked him. Her plan would fall apart then, she couldn't win against an opponent who was clueless and dense to love. Misa's watery eyes stared up at the panicked detective lost in his gaze somewhat. She had to know, if he at least understood the concept of love, maybe than could she counter him and win back Light-kun because his inability to detect Light's one sided love.

It was then she lifted her hands up slowly, taking his hands with hers and she found herself sliding them over his warm caring cheeks. She stroked them softly, tears falling, praying that her deduction was right and closed her eyes leaning into the detective to kiss him. Their breaths mingling in welcome to each other again and yet, his lips pulled away from hers and all the more of detaching her from his arms.

She fell to her knees with a sob when she heard the sound of L's room door closing with a shut.

He had rejected her...That _pervert_...Had actually rejected her.

Misa felt more tears slide down her cheek and pitter patter down to the carpeting floors.

_L had rejected her._

This was supposed to be good news! After all maybe L was gay too. A loud sob racked through her.

If it was good news, than why, why did it _**hurt** **so much**?_

Misa's hands clenched tightly in her lap. Nothing was making anysense and her heard was killing her! Misa's eyes weakly fell on the scattered articles of clothing. She reached out to them and stared at them softly.

Was it that she wanted L to kiss her? Did she want to feel his lips against hers? Did she want to feel his touch comforting her sarrows?

Misa hugged L's clothes to her chest. If he had kissed her--What would have happened then?

_But he didn't kiss you. _Her mind reminded. Misa could only nod in agreement. After all he did, reject her..._ Cheer up Misa, you have more important things to worry about!_

**_That's right._**

Misa couldn't let L's rejection scare her, after all he wasn't Light-kun. Light-kun wouldn't reject her if that time came down to it, right?

_Right...?_

Misa managed to get back on her feet and holding the bundle of clothing with her left hand as she wiped the fallen tears that stung the corners of her eyes. She tried her very best to make a giant smile on her face but she couldn't even muster it if she wanted to. She suddenly was very tired of wanting to put up her Misa-Misa impersination even if it was for Light-kun. _What are you saying?_ Her mind cried out with a shocked tone, _Why are you letting L effect you Misa? This is all for Light-kun remember? You have to smile or Light-kun will never fall for you!_

Misa let out a small sigh, as she reached for the door and opened it. _Misa, hey Misa, are you listening to me? _She stepped through closing it behind her and looked to her left to see L standing there looking bewildered and stressed at her sudden actions.

He knew she was there, he glanced up at her, those mysterious and handsome dark orbs waiting for some sort of explanation. Misa opened her mouth to speak but the words were silent and unsettling. "_I'm sorry." _She mouthed to him and thats when all the pain began to spill out. "_It was a mistake, I just wanted to see the truth." _Misa explained weakly. L said nothing, eyes demanding that she continue and she did, heart aching, "_You see, the one Light loves isn't me…It's you." _

L's reaction wasn't something she expected, in fact he looked morbid at the idea of him and Light together.

"Misa, I'm not gay." He told her firmly, "Nor is Light-kun for that matter."

Misa felt her heart clench at the sentence, _liar_, she saw the way her Light-kun watched L. It was always these hardened possessive looks!

Misa's swollen tears began to simmer as her temper began to rise again.

"Oh yeah," She spat out, poking his chest, with tear stricken eyes. "Then try explaining why Light-kun threatened me to stay away from you!"

"Misa," L's voice dragged on, "I'm sure Light had a perfectly good explanation for that—maybe he was jealous by the event which took place earlier?" Once again reminding her of that extremely awkward moment. She was growling at this point.

"Idiot, Light told me he didn't care—"

"But—"

"HE DIDN'T CARE!" Misa huffed, hugging L's clothing close to her chest as she felt the tears threaten to fall again. "And it's your entire fault…" Misa muttered sadly.

A thick layer of silence filled the air then, and L didn't know what to do. Misa was being impossible to reason with at the moment.

"Misa—"

"That's not my name." She interrupted him with a heated glare.

"Amane-san—"

"Nope." Misa stated again, not letting L even get a sentence out. She stared at him and he stared up at her.

"Then what is your name?" L asked, eyes narrowing to such a degree. She really was pushing his last nerve.

"My name?" She echoed with a smug like smirk. "My name is M, M Mizuzaki."

L stared at her like she had gone insane, but Misa, no, Mizuzaki knew better. After all Operation steal Light-kun from L was now in motion and she wouldn't let Ryuzaki fool her one bit.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	5. The Kiss

_Number 5 update!_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Death Note

_**Story: **_The Story of M

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Chapter Five: **_ The Kiss

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misa had not appeared for breakfast the next morning in the kitchen and L wondered if she was plotting some silly plan to get revenge on him. He still didn't understand her reasons for accusing him to be gay or Light for that matter as the two of them usually kept their distance since L would usually point out that Light was the number one suspect for being Kira.

Perhaps it would be best to consult with Light to find out why Misa insisted in such belief and luckily that moment did not have to wait long as Light appeared through the door way looking stressed as well. Apparently by the looks of it Light didn't have such a good night's sleep.

Light turned to L, pausing as his face slowly portrayed a look of disgust in reminder of what seemed to be a horrid memory.

"Is something the matter Light-kun?" L asked, as he grabbed his coffee cup and sipped it a tad bit while waiting for Light's reply.

"You could say I'm living in a world of nightmares." Light grumbled out as he reflected the previous horrid events in the back of his head. L nodded, he understood Light's dilemma completely.

"Was it Amane-san?" L wondered and of course just as L expected color drained from Light's face.

"It was horrible." Light replied with a nod. L gave a hum.

"Surely Misa's appearance didn't startle you that much Light, she always wears," L paused, thinking back on her maid costume that she previously jumped Light in during their last week meeting session. "Eccentric things…"L finished holding back a blush with a small cough.

"You don't understand Ryuzaki…Have you even seen her?!" L shook his head no, and Light ran a hand through his hair.

"She is practically running around in your clothing." L nearly choked on his drink. "You see!" Light yelled, and L's face was the same color of that of a tomato. His mind was wrapped around the thought of the very Misa wearing his shirt from last night's events on how she purred out his name.

L felt like sinking back into his seat in embarrassment but refused to show Light such things and managed to keep his composure intact. "That woman is such a nuisance sometimes."

"Now Light-kun that isn't very nice to say…Misa is just trying to get your attention is all. If I were her boyfriend, I would love any attention that she would like to shower me with." L replied, setting his coffee down and pushing it away. He rather not have anything hot near him at this point.

"Then you take her." Light said as moved passed the dining table and plopped down on the couch grumbling. "In fact the both of you can stay the hell away from me and I'll be just fine."

L's mouth parted in an, 'o' shape, as he was rather confused as to why Light-kun was so angry with him as well as he was with Amane-san.

"What did I do?" L pouted out, "I am merely a victim in all this Light-kun, just the same as you."

Light glanced to his right to see L holding both arms up into the air as if he were surrendering to some sort of accusation. Light sighed, as if Misa wasn't a pain enough for him already.

"Ryuzaki I never want to wake up thinking you're hovering over me in bed, nibbling on my ear, ever again." Light said, as he rested his head against his arm that now plopped up against the sofa chair.

Before L could even utter a word, Light interrupted him. "And I'm not gay. It was Misa, in your clothing and she's wearing some sort of wig that looks like your hair."

"Ah…" Was all L could manage to say as a small drop of sweat rolled down his forehead.

An awkward silence followed after until finally L had the nerve to speak up again. "What happened next?"

"I kicked her off the bed, thinking it was you and then I called her an idiot." L hummed, while Misa probably deserved getting thrown off the bed, Light shouldn't call her an idiot after all she did think Light was gay and she was trying to win over Light's heart by acting like him…On second thought maybe she did deserve to be called an idiot as well. "Naturally she whined about it and then ran out of the room to go sulk somewhere I'm sure."

"Are you going to go talk to her about it Light-kun?" Light rolled his eyes.

"If Misa wants to act childish that's her problem and doesn't concern me in the slightest bit. Frankly if she's trying to act like you, I don't think she'll last longer than two days considering your eating habits might break her perfect figure." Light snorted, "Yeah, I can see this act like L motion blowing off rather quickly."

"If you say so Light-kun…" Light glanced at Ryuzaki once more and immediately he grew frustrated at what he saw. "Speaking of children…Will you put your hands down? You look ridiculous!"

L raised his head and noticed his arms were still up in the air. He made another, 'ah,' sound and then looked back at Light blankly.

"I was stretching though."

"I don't care what you were doing!" Light roared, "Aren't you supposed to be a detective! Try to act more serious damn it!" Light could feel his fists tightening; he wished he could beat the hell out of L to the point of death because the guy was so annoying.

"Act more serious?" L echoed, "But why?"L watched as Light closed his eyes, muttering some nasty words before finally sitting up from his spot on the sofa and head over to Ryuzaki looking just about ready to kill. "Your percentage of being Kira has just risen to being 20%." L muttered before Light could strike out at him.

"You think you're so funny don't you?" Light asked, and L didn't reply. Light moved closer to him, eyes blazing. "You really aren't." There was a thick air that followed, and the two stared each other down tension rising throughout the atmosphere that was until a startled gasp caused the twos attention to divert away towards the door.

There, mouth somewhat agape stood Misa. The look on her face was of pure horror as if all her nightmares became reality right before her eyes. Immediately her right hair flew to the top of her head and she pulled off the spiky black haired wig and threw it on the ground angrily. Her breath was heavy and her left hand curled into a fist.

It was then those eyes of hers became hidden within her bangs and slowly her breath slowed and left hand flattened. She grabbed the door knob with her right hand and prepared to leave.

"Sorry for the interruption." She apologized, completely and utterly misunderstanding the closeness between the two boys and disappeared behind the chestnut door closing behind her fragile figure.

Light smirked while he had meant to initially taunt L, it seemed, he had also managed to avoid Misa from once again pouncing him all in one day.

However besides him he noticed the detective had become rigid.

"I'm not gay." L breathed out and then turned his head toward Light, "I'm not gay!" Light was quiet startled by the outburst but quickly calmed.

"No duh and neither am I."

"Then why does Misa continue to see us as being a couple?!" Now Light felt as if he was just smacked across the face. He paused, blinked, and then replayed what L had just told him soon irritation spread and a throb of annoyance drummed in the back of his head.

"What do you mean by Misa sees us as a couple?"

"Just as I said, Light-kun, she came to my room last night and threatened me to stay away from you because she thinks that you and I are an item."

Light's palm rose up and hit his face, unbelieving at Misa's way of once again proving to him how stupid she was. "She probably thought that you and I were kissing just now, Light-kun and means to cry about it…" L spoke, and couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew Misa was already angry at him, so why did he go and get close to Light when she was already making illogical claims against him?

"Tch," Light replied scratching head. "Knowing Misa she'll probably blab it to everyone else…"

The two boys froze and exchanged glances.

"Misa!" They both yelled, and both scrambled to run after what they thought was to be a sobbing Misa, however…

---

"That BASTARD!" Misa cried out, chewing on her thumb with tears wanting to fall but her pissed off attitude wouldn't have it. _Calm down Misa, don't lose yourself._ Her mind consoled. _Besides L probably did this on purpose! After all, he wants you as far away from Light-kun just as you want him gone! _Misa nodded in agreement.

Her mind was right, if she continued to whine like this she wouldn't be acting at L at all. L doesn't whine or cry. He keeps things under control and acts calm.

"Hey there, Misa-Misa!" Matsuda called with a friendly wave as he was about to pass her in the hallway. Misa head quickly jerked over in Matsuda's direction.

"MY NAME IS MIZUZAKI DAMMIT! I AM A MAN!" Matsuda cowered, while Misa turned heel congratulating herself on acting so calm just as L would in such situations.

Yes completely calm…

Soon Misa found herself whirling back over to Matsuda and quickly stood up straight, then tried to haunch over but ending up bowing over completely. "Forgive me for my rudeness Matsuda-san, my name is M Mizuzaki, please to meet you."

Matsuda at the point was unsure what to say he just continued to give Misa an odd look as he stared at her up and down. Her right eye twitched in irritation as he continued to stare at her silently without saying a word.

Finally he snapped his hands together.

"Oh I see your cosplaying as L today to make him angry!" He laughed, "It looks good Misa, opps, I mean, Mizuzaki-kun." Matsuda finished with a wink.

Misa sighed, Matsuda was hopeless. "One more thing though Mizuzaki-kun."Misa blinked curiously. "You might want to dye your hair for it to work out well right now you still look like Misa-Misa-san and won't convince anyone."Matsuda replied with a smirk, as he patted her head and left her in the dark, cold, hallway to rot.

It was at that point Misa swore a light above appeared like a stage light and snow magically fell down on her as she mumbled out,

"But I had a wig, until I left it behind…"

Tears rolled down her face then and she was prepared to scream in defeat that was until she heard footsteps coming quickly. Misa quickly whipped the tears away as two figures came into her view.

One being her beloved Light-kun and other being that perverted, bastard of a detective, Ryuzaki-san.

Her mask quickly slipped on and her face hid away the pain that was welling up in the depths of her heart.

"Oh, Light-kun and Ryuzaki-san, what brings you out here?"

"Alright Misa what's all this nonsense about? From what Ryuzaki has told me is that you think I'm gay." Light said, crossing his hands over his chest. Misa blinked, once, twice, times.

"Aren't you?" Her voice was pitchy, but quickly she fixed that tonal issue in a matter of seconds. "Aren't you Light-kun, I could have sworn I just saw the two of you—"

"Why in the hell would I date you if I was gay?!" Light yelled, causing Misa to wince slightly. Besides him L told him to calm down that he was scaring her but Light didn't care, she was an idiot! He couldn't stand her and if she hadn't been useful to him because of her "dedication" then he would have killed her a long time ago.

Misa became silent for a moment, and L and Light both watched in horror as she once again placed her thumb to her lips mocking L's speeches before finally replying,

"Light-kun was in denial."

He made way to lunge at her, to give her a good hit across the face but L interfered as usual and managed to hold him back from possibly punching Misa across the room. Misa's heart skipped slightly in fear, Light's fist had been an inch from her face.

"I won't let you hit a girl, no matter how trivial the situation is." L spoke. Light pushed L away from him, but did not go for the swing instead he just turned his gaze back on Misa.

"Oh, forgive me; I could have sworn there was a man in front of me because men are so much more worth my time than having to deal with a lowly female." He growled out, and turned away ignoring L's statement that Misa will get the wrong idea again. Light didn't care anymore. He would let Misa's struggle all he really needed her for was covering for him after all.

L sighed as he watched Light leave and turned his gaze slowly back onto the blonde. If her heart could shatter into a thousand more pieces it would have just now.

"Misa—"L was startled when Misa suddenly threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

"Why, oh, why couldn't Misa be born into a man?" L grimaced, he really hated dealing with crying women, and he still had no idea on how to comfort them.

"Misa—"

"I hate you Ryuzaki, I hate you!" Misa sobbed out pounding against his chest softly. Ryuzaki felt so, distressed, while he knew it wasn't his fault he wished he could do something to make her feel better.

Maybe if he called her by that name she called herself by yesterday.

"Mizu-kun, please calm down."

Although calling Misa that made him feel utterly disturbed he managed to do so, and in doing so finally calmed a crying Misa down. Misa lifted her head up, eyes shimmering and lip puckered into a pout.

L had to admit she was quite cute like this. "Perhaps there is a way for me to redeem myself to you and help you get back together with Light-kun?" However he secretly wished she would stay in his arms like this forever.

"No tricks?" She questioned softly, feeling vulnerable. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"No tricks." He confirmed, making a small smile appear faintly on her lips but it quickly changed into a frown.

"But how? How will Ryuzaki-kun help Mi-ah?" Misa blushed she almost called herself by her true name again. L grabbed Misa's left shoulder and led her down the hall in the opposite direction of where Light left from.

"I will help Mizu-kun by showing him how to successfully become like me."Misa's eyes widened, and a smile quickly reformed back on her face.

"What really?" L nodded, "Mizu is happy because he was bad at trying to act like L, he couldn't even swallow L's breakfast cake down in whole so Mizu threw it away!" L paled, is that why he couldn't find his breakfast this morning?

"It's alright…" L managed to say even though half of his soul had just died at hearing her words.

"EEEEEK!" Misa cheered, and L winched.

"Okay for starters, I don't squeal like that, ever." Misa quickly covered her lips and bowed in apology.

"Mizu-kun is sorry."

"And I don't talk in third person either." Misa gave him a glare. "Well I don't."

"_**I'm sorry."**_ Misa grit out and L was shocked. He never thought he'd hear the day Misa would speak like him…Then again he wasn't very surprised considering she was doing this for Light. She seemed completely devoted to Light's whim.

"Also," L began, unsure if this would work, but he was already annoyed at Misa's dedications. "Also if it were a male, I would then forth kiss him in extra apology."

He watched Misa shift uncomfortably while L felt guilty for tricking her he kind of enjoyed watching her devotion for Light waver. He shook his head he should not be having such evil thoughts. It wasn't like him. He must tell her he was joking so naturally he turned, but quickly was rendered speechless when Misa's arms wrapped back around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

It all seemed to click from there.

He didn't understand what got into him, but his right hand brushed across her right cheek, and returned the kiss blissfully.

When he finally managed to pull away from Misa he noted her eyes were closed, lips parting breathlessly for air. He was totally screwed.

"Mizu-kun—?" L asked, and watched as one eye finally opened up, dazed, and lost within the new taste that was exploring her mouth.

"Ah—?" She replied hazily.

"I was joking, when I said that…" He mumbled. Misa re-shut her eye.

"Ah…" He breathed out a sigh of relief it looked like he was safe from her rage. That was until an unsuspecting punch knocked him across the room. "P-P-PERVERT~! Like hell am I learning from you when all you want to do is score with Misa-Misa—!" Misa paused, that didn't sound right.

If L was gay then why would he want to kiss her?

Could it be she was wrong?

L smiled, despite the pain from the lump on his head delivered from Misa's head. It looked like she had finally understood that he wasn't gay.

"I see you understand now Amane-san." Misa nodded, shock written all over her face.

"I would have never guessed you were Bi Ryuzaki-san."

That's all he heard before the darkness swallowed him whole and thus he finally fainted dead away due to Misa's unreasonable comments.

Misa jumped up in shock, and quickly ran to his side.

"Ryuzaki-san are you alright? Ryuzaki-san, _Ryuzaki-san_?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Official Declaration of War

_Number 6 Update!_

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Death Note_

**Story: ** _The Story of M_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chapter Six**_**: ** Official Declaration of War

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She tried calling his name multiple times and he just wouldn't reply to the sound of her voice. At some point Misa decided to stop and try her best to think of what happened to him.

Could it be?

That She had won?

Could it possibly true that Ryuzaki had died?

A smirk crossed her face at the idea and she glanced down at the fallen detective.

Maybe she should check?

Misa checked for signs of breathing by placing her ear near his mouth hoping to find nothing but unfortunately for her...He was still breathing.

Misa pulled away grumbling now her dream of her and Light being together was nothing more than a fictional tale.

**_Unless …_**

Misa's eyes turned into stars as a big wide grin showed on her face.

_**Unless of course if she killed him now…**_

Misa's head swung left, than right , and no one was around...

If she killed L then her dream wouldn't be much of a tale now..._Would it?_

But could she really do it though?

Could she really just kill L without hesitation?

Killing wasn't exactly her style but if it was for Light and Misa would do anything for her darling Light-kun so then...

What the hell was she waiting for again?

Misa's left hand covered L's mouth and then with her right hand she pinched his nose.

She was laughing in the back of her head.

_Soon, Soon,_ Light would be hers to cuddle. She could visualize it now.

Light would be run over to her in his sexy blue prince charming outfit and she would be dressed in a long pink fluffy ballroom gown. He would pick her up, whirl her around laughing and she would laugh too in complete bliss. He would set her down, holding her shoulders and thank her for getting rid of L. He would even say in his suave-like tone something on the lines of,

"_While it is a loss to lose the man I once loved but now It is also a gain since I can rule the world with you at my side my beautiful Misa-Misa."_

God she was drooling; it seemed so realistic now of how it would all unfold in her mind.

"_Oh my darling Light-kun, I would want nothing more than to be your loving wife."_ Than Light would grab her right hand and pull it up in the air as to pull her closer to him, while placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"_Then let us be married my love! And even in front of the entire world to see!" _Misa would pulled away slightly blushing but eyes tearing as she did so.

"_Oh thank you my darling Light-kun! Now let us kiss!" _ Light chuckled, placing his hands on her chin and pulling her close his eyes closed and whispered gently on her breathe,

"_Of course, my beautiful—"_

"Mizu-kun, I can't breathe…"

Misa's dream was instantly shattered as she was brought back to hell by a rude awakening below. He was beginning to turn blue under her threatening hold and his face looked quite pained. Misa blinked for a moment pulling her hands away and bowed with a quick apology.

"It's alright," L began as he waved her off, trying to regain lost breath, "For a second there I thought you were actually trying to kill me," L paused, and glanced at Misa, and exclamation point shot up from behind her head and she looked away with sweat pouring down her face. "But I can see that you were just trying to help me wake up, were you not?"

Slowly and mechanically she managed to turn back to face him with a weak smile adding a couple of stale laughs here and there.

"Yes, Mizu-kun was, "Misa paused, shaking her head; _**"I**_ was trying to help Ryuzaki-san up."

There was an awkward silence then. L simply stared at her while the Misa in the back of her mind was pounding her head against the wall cursing profusely for messing her plan up.

"Thank you Mizuzaki-kun, I'm really glad to have you as a friend." L replied with a lie as he already could tell what she exactly had planned for him. He did suspect her as the second Kira after all.

Misa stopped mentally banging her head against the wall as she heard that and for some reason her heart had taken an unnecessary jab of pain at his words...In fact she couldn't help but frown as she replied,

"Yes me too, Ryuzaki-san…"

L let out a hand to help her up and Misa was hesitant to take it, her chest was twisting so painfully and her stomach was doing flips in an uneasiness state of mind.

"Come, shall we get something to eat?" He asked, and her right hand twitched slightly.

"S-sure, sound's great…"She replied dully that even caught L off guard. He wondered if his assumptions were correct as she was displaying guilt across her facial expression. She looked about ready to cry. It made him too feel bad for some reason. It made him, want to do something and he let himself do it, surprisingly.

When her hand rested in his finally, he pulled her close, she looked startled but it faded into a soft gaze when his right hand held her cheek and his left held her left within his.

He blinked in surprise ready to pull away but she didn't give him that chance. She leaned in, eyes closing as she did so, and his too shut when her lips pressed against his. Her right hand traveled across his back, before gripping his left shoulder blade from behind.

It made his heart leap, in ways he wasn't familiar with but he didn't hate it, in fact it was quite enjoyable. His tongue brushed across her lips begging for entrance and she parted her lips with a soft moan that sped up his already beating heart.

It wasn't just him though, who had been enjoying this. He was quite aware of the beating drum that filled his ears that wasn't his own. She too was the same. She too, wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

"...Remarkable," He breathed out regretting it as he said it In fear that she would pull away and run off. She did too, but not in the way he was expecting. She pulled away laughing with flustered cheeks and soft tearing eyes, calling him an idiot with a sigh. "Misa –"He was cut off then by her index finger of hand that managed to squirm free of his left hands grip.

He watched her, breath slightly taken and hers too but more exhausted than his.

"Don't…" She replied, and lowered her finger to move closer to close the distance from him. _"Don't say a word as I might lose interest, rather quickly." _

It sounded harsh, but L knew what she was trying to say. If they stopped this feelings she was creating between them then her _other_ ones would resurface and they would have to split their ways. Or rather, she would and he had no choice but to watch it go on since he wasn't one to go after the things he wanted.

This one time…Just happened to be an exception. He just couldn't stand to see her cry over something he said to her. He never wanted to hurt her; he never wanted her to see him as another Light. He just wanted her to…Accept him into her heart.

The entire thing was completely silly. Misa attempted to kill him and yet here he was letting her ravish him and he was ravishing her – in more ways than one considering _she _was the one pressed against the wall now and her legs now were tied around his waist as they equally exchanged heated kisses.

How it happened, he didn't know, but he wasn't about to stop, he was having too much fun. "You p-p-perverted—god—I hate you!" Misa stumbled out, blushing as she crooked his neck when he brushed kisses down her neck making her shiver in pleasure. Her hands that were weaving through his jet black hair fell sliding down his neck, down his back until she finally earned his shiver as well as her own.

"Hate me? I would think it's the opposite at this point. I think I might finally have Light-kun beaten." L replied earning a hard bonk against the head along with a feral growl. L sighed; he should have kept his mouth shut, knowing well what was coming next…

"Come to think of it…" Misa began a small 'o' shaping on her appearing lips, "I wonder if this is what Light feels like when he kisses you?" L nearly dropped Misa. He really shouldn't have mentioned Light…L groaned as the bubbly Misa that was obsessed with Yagami, Light reappeared. "Now I see why he likes you so much…" Misa pouted but quickly recovered clapping her hands together, "No matter, I will find a way to defeat you as I am M, Mizuzaki!"

L started detaching himself from Misa as the mood was clearly killed at the mention of Light. He couldn't possibly believe that he let his guard down for that split moment but he was so drawn to her when she was in tears it was unbearable.

He glanced at Misa, it seemed like she had clearly wiped the memory of what happened between them without a second glance if it meant she could get a steal at Light.

"I don't know what to say to you Misa." L replied, clearly disappointed in Misa's intelligence level. "I'm starting to wonder how I even fell for you." Misa puffed her cheeks out like a blow fish would and placed her hands up on her hips.

"Hey you're the one who kissed me first! And I told you my name is MIZUZAKI!" Misa cried out, " I mean, **_come on_**, It's not my fault that you just happened to be a-a…." _Great kisser... _Misa trailed off face flushing with a sudden rise of heat.

L couldn't help but smirk at the expression on her face. It was simply priceless. Sure, he was upset at her and was fully prepared to give her the necessary cold shoulder tactic if this Light conversation dragged on more but the conversation seemed to suddenly take a different turn.

He couldn't help but find it cute on how she was struggling with her words. So, it did seem like he had a lasting effect on her. L chuckled alerting the blonde and she turned an even deeper red. "It's not what you think…!" L hummed.

"And what exactly am I thinking, _Mi-sa-kun.?" _Misa swallowed, and slowly began to creep away from l using the wall. "Going somewhere?" Sweat began to pour down her head, face turning blue as she slowly shook her head no. "Ah, I guess my suspicions are off today." L said and Misa found her lip twitching into an uneasy smile. She tried to focus on the ground only to see that her entire body was shaking like a leaf. "How disappointing…" L continued on muttering under his breath and Misa wondered what the hell had she gotten herself into.

Her head was a ticking time bomb right now. All the little Misa's in her head were running around frantic screaming and some of them were on fire rolling around saying, 'Abort mission, abort mission,' and that's exactly what she would have done if she hadn't become a deer under headlights!

She wasn't supposed to be thinking like this! L was her enemy, e-n-e-m-y, but man he sure could kiss—

"AHHHH—BAD THOUGHTS!!" Misa exclaimed loudly, and froze when L's stared at her blankly. His lips were lined, and he didn't appear at all curious as to what was she thinking but Misa knew that there was an inner pervert in his mind. Yes, she could visualize that hidden L within that L with a smirk on his face and those snickering orbs in response to her sudden outburst. "STOP giving me that look, you, you sex fiend, you!"

L felt a bead of sweat roll down his face at Misa's accusation. L was about to comment when he was stunned by Misa slapping herself across the face. "I will not lose!" She continued, pinching the side of her cheek in hopes to derail her brain from focusing on her flustered steamed face. "I will become—"

"Light-kun's girlfriend?" L interrupted, tired of the repeated dialog and Misa gave him a glare.

"That's not what I was going to say," L looked surprised. "But that is a good goal that will become a reality soon enough." L's head dropped, she was too much. Misa ignored L's "response," and cleared her voice. "As was saying I will become a bigger pervert that you!" Misa roared, a giant ocean wave crashing behind her as she stood on the highest rock claiming victory.

Misa smirked, closing her eyes and gripping one hand strongly. "And then surely Light-kun will have no choice but to love me more as I will be the super pervert of perverts! " Misa threw her head back and cackled, and opened her eyes, they were blazing in victory, "Now what do you think of that Ryu—"Misa mouth hung open when she noticed the detective had completely disappeared from his spot.

"…Zaki…" Misa gritted out when it was obvious L choose to completely ignore the rest of her speech. Misa's eyes twitched angrily, her brows furrowed and all those Misa's in the back of Misa's mind were now all holding protest signs and pitchforks. Misa exhaled steam from her nose. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Misa screamed loudly, punching a hand through the wall. "I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!" Misa screamed eyes deadly red.

"Kill who now?"

Misa froze, eyes swiftly turning back to their normal hue as she turned to see Mogi giving her a questionable stare.

"A client…" Misa replied shakily. _A client by the name of L who I will tear apart and break his body into two and watch him burn to death with a smile across my face as I glomp Light-kun and have my revenge! _"But, all is well now that you're here Mogi." Misa said crossing her arms over her chest as her left hand tapped against her right elbow.

"Misa, why are you dressed like L?" Mogi asked, and Misa smiled, dropping her stance and placed her left index finger in the air.

"That's a very good question Mogi! I'm glad you asked that."

"Did you just say, 'I'm?'?" Mogi asked, and Misa nodded. Mogi's right hand flew to her forehead then and Misa could only stare blankly at him. "You don't have a fever…" Misa felt a throb in the back of her head. Why the hell did everyone think there was something wrong with her for trying to win over Light by dressing like L? Surely the task force members could see this relationship of Light and L better than her right? Or was the stupid Kira case derailing them from the true horror going on before their very eyes how L was making a move on her poor unsuspecting Light-kun.

"Mogi," Misa started, trying very hard to keep her temper intact because she had to remind herself a million times that L wasn't one to be angry— ever. "Amane Misa had to go on a vacation for a bit, but I M, Mizuzaki am taking her place till she gets back. I hope you will treat me well in her absence."

The plump detective just stared, and stared. "Just go with it." Misa added darkly, pulling Mogi's hand away from her head.

"Right…Well Misa or Mizuzaki I have great news! Yotsuba called and said they would like to meet you. I was about to report this to the others down in the meeting room so you should probably get changed into something more," Mogi paused, when he saw the model glaring at him darkly. He scratched his nose. "More Misa-y- like…"

"Are you trying to accuse me of being a female?" Misa screamed. "Just what part of me looks female?"

Misa had tried very hard today to bandage up her breasts to make herself look super flat as if she were a guy. She didn't even have the faintest trail of make up on her except for maybe the large mascara circling under her eyes to mock Ls. Misa poked Mogi's chest. "Do me a favor and tell the other task force members that I am officially a male detective until I say otherwise, got it?!"

Mogi nodded, somewhat frightened by this Misa than her normal screaming and banshee-like other self. Misa took a deep breath and placed her hands in her pocket, slightly bending forward.

"Good, I am pleased to hear this. You are free to go as I need to stuff my face in like a disposable PIG like a certain OTHER detective!"

"You mean—"

"That name shall not be spoken in my presence Mogi… Do I make myself _clear_?"

"Yes, Mi—"

"MIZUZAKI!"

"Mi-zu-zaki…"

"KUN!"

"…Kun."

"Very well thank you, Mogi. Hope you have a nice day." Misa replied finally feeling satisfied as she turned heel to head toward the kitchen. It was another job well done as soon all of the task force shall know who she was and L would soon be defeated by the power of M!

_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Ack* *Cough* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!  
_

XXXXX


End file.
